infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alareiks
Wiki Related Thanks for the tip about my picture. I'm changing it now! Hjgduyhwsgah1 21:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Other For me it would be Cole McGrath from InFamous, Alex Mercer from Prototype and Luke Custer from Project Altered Beast sorry but i dont contribute much but i can tell you i know more than anyone about infamous i no everything u might not. The-informer 03:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC)the-informerThe-informer 03:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! I appreciate you getting rid of that guy. It's not often that people spill over onto other wikis (I'm most active on the Vault, over 25,000 contributions and all) and I'm really sorry that I dragged some malcontents here. :( Nitty Tok. 04:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Houston article Thanks. I used to frequent the Call of Duty wiki a shit load back in the day, but as it became more and more popular I just kind of drifted away. I use wikis a lot regarding video games because I think the idea of a database regarding everything on a specific game is a wonderful idea. But unfortunately, I won't be able to help you because I've already completed the game twice and got the Platinum trophy a couple of days ago. I do believe the USTV woman was talking about the US President rather than the President of the NSA, but I'm not sure. I never quite picked up the name but it does begin with 'N', IIRC. I Googled it but got no helpful results. If I ever replay the game one day, I'll be sure to keep an eye (or ear) out. Good luck with the wiki! If they ever make an InFamous 3, I'm sure I'll be back. Moozipan Cheese 13:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates Hi, my name is Shrev64 from the Sly Cooper Wiki (sly.wikia.com). I was wondering if my wiki and your wiki could be "friends". Please reply with any questions or comments about this. Shrev64(Talk • ) 21:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I'll be awaiting your response. Thank you! Shrev64(Talk • ) 21:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the offer! And of course I'd try to do the same :-D Shrev64(Talk • ) 18:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) The "undo" Hey Alareiks, Sorry about the undo and whatever went wrong. I had edited the section without signing in and when i realize di had done that signed in, undid and reposted. Sorry for any complications it may have caused. Shivalry 21:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) InFamous 2 Why have the InFamous 2 trophy and story misssion pages been deleted? They Havent. 03:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Get on the IRC. Now. You and I need to talk. Get on the IRC the moment you see this. If I'm not on during then, someone else will tell you about it. That's all. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 17:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Placement Yeah, I saw the edit was undone. I might mention it then; I'm not sure if it will be considered too trivial a matter though. Moozipan Cheese 17:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the greet! I'll be sure to sign in anytime I edit. I know how it is for an unidentified user to continously edit yet you don't know who they are XD oh and I'll be sure to edit anything I noticed wrong or not included. I am thinking of mentioning the Replayable Cutscenes since I see no one has mentioned them. In fact, due to that I don't know if the evil story has different Cutscenes XD ~Dr j 26 17:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Are you sure? Because it wouldn't make much sense to be "corrupt,unfocused" and still have the reactions he did in several of the cutcscenes. I doesn't make sense to me but I'll take you're word for it. Also, I've read all of the policies and I'll make sure I follow them =D Thx Thx 4 welcoming me to the wiki! Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 19:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Response Well, i have been wondering, is there like an InFamous Fandom Wiki or something? Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 22:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thx. Hey why dont u make a section where people can make up stories and junk about InFamous/Cole and all that? It could be simple! Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 22:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I never intended to add speculation. And I would be glad to help you in any way. And it looks like this wiki is pretty put together, why not just create another wiki and call it InFamous Fandom Wiki and I can help u with that 1 2. Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 23:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) kk. And might I ask, wat else is there to be done on this wiki? it looks pretty finished/put together Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 23:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) WOW thats a lot! no offence, but i thought you had every InFamous 2 mission down/finished none the less InFamous! xD im srry if this offends you. Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 23:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ok, good, i was scared there for a minute Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 23:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Response Its just on another wiki, some adimns more are less are like strict people, and I have been blocked 1 for something. I just didnt know the rules here :) Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China. The Supreme Conduit! 00:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ? Whats your PSN ID. 06:40, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Please Please read and Rate my missions from http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Captain_Jim_Logan/My_Missions Jedi Master Jim Logan The Supreme Conduit! 03:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I am surprised that you haven`t asked who the hell is Luke Custer Its not that it is that whenever i bring up the game it seems that nobody has even heard of it, any his powers are that with the machine he has in his heart it pumps animal DNA it to his and transforms him into a hybrid of whatever animalDarkside10Darkside10 I only know of the game because I had the gameboy version releshed in 1988Darkside10Darkside10 I have an Idea I have and Idea, I create a page that says Customised UGC Missions where people can put the missions they created, like my blog post. What do u think? Jedi Master Jim Logan The Supreme Conduit! 00:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) K Ok, thx for listening :) Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of all Conduits! 14:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) 2 things 1. Nice new profile Pic, is that the Beast? 2. I would appreciate it if you read and commented on my blog http://infamous.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog_comment:Captain_Jim_Logan/InFamous-_Post_Beast ~ Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Request May I put that Doctor Wolfe is an NPC in a UGC Mission, but acts like a normal citazen? Or you could do it, either way works. 17:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Thats amazing! Sith Lord Jim Logan The Dictator of all Conduits! 15:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Template Images Hey man. Just thought I'd drop you a note: Uploaded this and this for the maintenance template. The name of the files are obvious enough, so yeah. Be sure that they're 100px, alright? Thanks in advance man! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Surprise Hey Alareiks, saw your message on War Clown's page. Just wanted to drop by and say "Happy Birthday!" :-D Shrev64(Talk • ) 15:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: You'll get your explenation when you log in, and so will the other people. As for the idea, emphasize the explanation more on the IRC, I really have a terrible headache right now. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 17:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Lightning Hook Yeah, I figured that out. I left my message around midnight when I had just gotten done working out so I was tired as hell and didn't notice it on the blasts page. My bad. I need to stop going to new wikis when I am tired.-- IRC/ UGC Thanks for clearing that up man. At the moment I'm confined to my phone and hence, am terrified to edit anything after reading on warclown's talk page about the guy who got blocked by accidentally deleting stuff whilst editing on his phone. However, as soon as I acquire a functioning laptop, I have every intention to begin participating on this wiki, and would be interesting in assisting the maintenance of the featured UGC page in order to get it up and running. Also being a grammar Nazi. I enjoyed Jim Logan's 'Post Beast' but the grammar and paragraphing made me shudder. Text language? Anyway, thanks again for the quick response. (Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 22:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC)) Good Ending Canon You say they say that Sucker Punch says the good ending is always canon, but I've done some looking. So far all I've seen is people saying that Sucker Punch says that on forums - I havent yet found any links to interviews, scripts, or anything agreeing with that statement. Wouldn't you say that unless someone can contribute a link or something to solidify that statement that any claim towards the good ending being canon should be disreguarded? Or is this particular wiki not as picky as others? (I've had stuff removed that was known fact for not knowing how to cite the information.) Bloodtom1 04:36, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Just a heads up, I usually go straight to full site but this morning when it defaulted me to mobile I noticed that the two features UGC and IRC haven't yet been removed from the mobile site. Thought you'd like to know. Oh and I double checked, the mobile bandit was some person called 'Krazyk' (Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 10:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC)) AHA! I ...think... It worked. Anyway when I clicked the link it led to my homepage as it should have done. (this isn't me questioning your ability to create the link, it's questioning my ability to have placed it). So thanks for that, sure it'll come in handy in future. ...and then I forget to sign it. Of course. (Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 11:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC)) Story missions Is there any policy regarding adding the dialogue to the story mission articles? (Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 16:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC)) Personal Template Hey there, how can i make a personal template in my profile like you did, with powers etc.? ShenLong Kazama 16:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) And what about that other thing? The onw with the list of powers, name, location and that stuff. ShenLong Kazama 18:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) He's not only i guess. ShenLong Kazama 18:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Teleportation I know but John CAN teleport, and if Nix can teleport short distances it's obvious that John can teleport almost across the globe. ShenLong Kazama 19:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Brilliant, read through the policies page too. And yes, that's exactly what I meant by 'policies regarding dialogue' Thanks, (Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 23:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC)) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Re I am sorry, I wil stop, thank u 4 warning me. Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 03:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: John Yes, I am well aware that you already have a John sandbox, but I've already started on his official page. Looking at the task as a whole, I don't really think its that big to make a sandbox similar to Cole's, so I thought that editing his page directly would be better. Sides, he's popular. Everyone wants to see him. We need to apply the changes immediately. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 02:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :You know what man, just let ME do it. Its about time I do something here. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 12:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Beast/John Stuff You wrote in the article that John can manipulate Ray field energy. If that's true John could use any power and on a higher level because Conduits only have the gene but the RFE give conduits their powers. You can see that when Nix and Cole try to swap powers, it was only possible through the blast core with the RFE inside. PS: I uploaded a better version of the John picture, hope you like it. ShenLong Kazama 09:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning Hows everthing going today? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 15:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Help. Hello, I'm a new member and I have a question to ask. I dont know when to edit and how to edit because everything I want to edit is already there. Can you help me about it? User: Djkubi(I dont know how to link the names) John Editing Hey, it's not jsut a theory that John can use any power. But maybe he can just use the powers of a conduit which he has met before, because the COnduits possess the Conduit Gene and John the ability to manipulate the source energy of it. ShenLong Kazama 17:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I think the reason why he didn't show other powers is because he didn't need to. I still think he can use any power of a Conduit but only if he's in range so that he can see the power. He can't use powers without meeting the source of it. And that his pwers are many times stronger has been proven through his Teleportation, Enhanced Regeneration and Pyrokinesis. But i have a question about the Ray Sphere Blast. He can use it to destroy an entire city and kill everyone, but could he use it to kill conduits too? Like if he can decide if he just kills normal humans or conduits too? --ShenLong Kazama 17:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) And what about my question about the RFI? ShenLong Kazama 17:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) If John could the Blast to kill conduits too, or if he can choose if he just kills humans with it or conduits aswell. I know that John can kill conduits with his other abilities, he killed the swamp monsters and almost killed Cole. ShenLong Kazama 17:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC) But if he can grant powers why not for himself too? And John said in the evil ending that he has to use the Blast to wipe out all enemies, but that would mean all Corrupted, Milita and Ice Conduits too right? PS: If i annoy you please tell me. ShenLong Kazama 20:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Corrupted as Conduits I know the fact that they died points towards them being conduits, but we don't actually know what the RFI did to kill the Conduits. It's possible that the corrupted, much like conduits, required Ray Field Energy to be active, and after their source of Ray Field energy was destroyed, their bodies couldn't handle it and died. The human body can only handle so much, and I imagine that Ray Field Energy was used to make up the energy output difference a human can handle versus how much a corrupted could handle. In summary, I think that before confirming they're Conduits, we need true evidence from Sucker Punch, not just circumstantial evidence, even if that evidence seems very strong. Blizzaldo 18:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to argue over the wiki's general approach to Corrupted as Conduits. I just don't understand why we classify them as Conduits though. Just because they died at the same time, doesn't mean they need the same name, does it? I thought a Conduit was a human with the conduit gene, while the Corrupted were all turned from normal humans. Just because they both used the same energy source doesn't mean they should be classified as the same thing, in my opinion. I know that at the beginning, the people he was taking had to be normal, unless 1) Bertrand tested the entire population for Conduits (the only way to determine without the Beast's powers was genetics), 2) there was an enormous amount of conduits in New Marais previous to the story. And I'm talking at least a thousand conduits, which seems impossible considering that the death count for the conduits at the end of the game for the entire world was in the thousands. Blizzaldo 19:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw the new page too, and that's perfect. Blizzaldo 19:37, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Response Thanks, I was just trying to make a template that said. "________ Is a Conduit" so if someone wanted it, they could, um ok example. "Alareiks is a conduit and his/her power is electricity and Ice control." and have this picture Thakns for your help The template I tried to use. PageBanner |id = |info = Userboxes is a Condut and his/her power is ______ |info-c = black |info-fc = red |border-c = Yellow |border-s = 600 Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) New page OK so i created a new page concerning the Ice Conduit side missions, but i was hoping that you could check it out to see if it's ok or relevant to the wiki, y'know, incase i messed up. Hope not. thanks, Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 21:59, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ah Thanks, good to know it's above deletion standard. I'll be sure to sort out the errors in future. As for the manual of style, I'm not completely finished and still need to add trivia, gallery and an article photo, just wanted to get it validated first Incase I was wasting my time. Thanks for checking it out Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 23:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Al! Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 23:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok so I'll be gone for two weeks but when I get back the missions categorys (and related articles) will be fixed dammit! Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 09:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sandboxes Thanks Al If you wish to argue if your page is Canon or Non-Canon just ask Jim Logan, POTCOPW Network Represenative and Canon/Non Canon Page Supervisor. 21:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Missions Thanks alot, ill try that, hey have u found any of my missions yet? If you wish to argue if your page is Canon or Non-Canon just ask Jim Logan, POTCOPW Network Represenative and Canon/Non Canon Page Supervisor. 21:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Kewl. If you wish to argue if your page is Canon or Non-Canon just ask Jim Logan, POTCOPW Network Represenative and Canon/Non Canon Page Supervisor. 21:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sandboxes I AM DONE MAKING SANDBOXES, they are just too stressful to make with this wiki gltich. I just thought id let you know so u dont yell at me. POTCOPW Network Rep, Canon Supervisor. Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits Word Life 00:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and no problem with the adding a link to your page on Post Beast, it was my pleasure. POTCOPW Network Rep, Canon Supervisor. Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits Word Life 13:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) inFAMOUS 2 Powers Ok so you know how when you finish both endings for inFAMOUS 2 you discover all the powers regardless of your Karmic Rank? (I know that you still need to unlock them and buy them). Ok so on my Evil save, it worked. Everything was discovered whoop-de-doo. But on my GOOD save, (the one I finished first) the FIRE powers/powers gained from Nix via PTD were still undiscovered, although it didn't say locked due to Karmic Choices this time. Can you tell me how to discover them or if something is wrong?Swifttalon9 18:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Swifttalon9 Thanks That should help a lot, thanks Al POTCOPW Network Rep, Canon Supervisor. Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits Word Life 16:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'll admit this much: Me faulting you for how you normally acted on the IRC (which to me, seemed like setting a terrible example) is my own mistake, and I will take full responsibility for it. But, the last part caught my eye, which barely happens. It was as if you're saying I've done nothing for this place, that you, and Rayne, are the only people keeping this place breathing and going. I've shown no ill behavior on the wiki, on this wiki's chat, just the IRC of another wiki. Do you really think I'd act like that here? That we'll end up in hell just because of me? Well then I should just give you the powers of the bureaucrat, for you to save this place from what you think I'm doing. I may act irrational, blunt, depressed, idiotic, unreasonable, and just downright insane; but I know the time and place to do so, and I know who to turn to in the midst of a storm brewing in my head. And right now, there isn't anyone around. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry new to the wiki and dont know my way round it yet. Wont recreate it again, could you tell me were to find it instead hey later manKesslerbeast 02:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Hey Can I ask u a question on chat? Its about The Conduit Saga/Post Beast POTCOPW Network Rep, Canon Supervisor. Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits Word Life 02:20, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Badge Alright, I've told Rayne. We decided that you should write the policy first, but it needs to be intricate and detailed as humanly possible, no loopholes or anything. We, me and Rayne, are standing by to help you cooperate. Rayne, specifically for advise regarding how the policy will be written. Me, well, whatever I'm needed for. About the news post regarding the changes, I'm gonna merge mines and yours as our second status update. I'll emphasize something more when you get on. And lastly, let him have fun with the infobox. Sides, that place is a nightmare. XD --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 05:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Also, regarding your Mob Infobox. I don't think its a good idea to make a template that only one page will use, and the content within the box is kinda common sense. Sides, it functions very similar to the faction infobox, but utilizing that isn't for the Conduits, as they are not a faction. Hope you understand. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 07:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Im on chat. POTCOPW Network Rep, Canon Supervisor. Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits Word Life 13:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) origins Al im out of ideas for origins and need help with it please help thank youKesslerbeast 00:33, July 25, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast RE:Timeline Template It's very messy. Also, the Empire Event is the single event where the Beast destroys Empire City, not everything that happened in inFamous 1. And I don't think we're ready to tackle this yet. We barely have every character's chronology organized, and you want us to go ahead and start summarizing the game as a whole? Put it on hold for a bit. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 11:48, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Other=0 Yo. about your header I notice that your header differs from the usual colored one. Instead it is replaced with lightning. How did you do that? Deleting Dodge Im sorry man didnt know. but just when i first see dodge my first thought is that is not a power. I will stop! "The Beast is Coming"The Beast1690 16:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Second Beast Pic Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life 18:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Staff pic Sorry for the late reply. Talk to Rayne about that picture, he's using that picture for his infobox. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 09:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) A Conduit Saga I would like to say your story is looking awsome so far and I wish to ask u continue reading my expansions on Post Beast so you have some things to work with. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life 14:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I know how to make a signature, I just didn't think about it, thanks for noticing me. lolM1x13 22:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE:Stuff Alright, goddamn internet's finally stable. First off, the affiliates thing, I'll add their wiki once they've added ours, so, yeah. And second, the staff recruit thing, we'll use that once we have enough people to fill in a staff (I'd say...3 to 4 people). And yeah, that's all. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 03:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) kesslerbeast i just want the beast face where kesslers face isKesslerbeast 15:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast CC-BY-SA 3.0 Wikia only licenses the text under CC-BY-SA. The portal is code and exempt from the default license. I allow Wikia's wiki to use the Portal system because I like Wikia, and they have been a good source of information for me. You're welcome to use the Portal system and make changes to it as long as you credit me, the author, either in the Code or in the file. I'd also appreciate it if you could link it to the DA's w:c:dragonage:Help:Portal so that anyone else that wishes to use the portal can pick up the latest version. Cheers! --Tierrie 22:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ?????????? What other games you have besides Infamous 1 and 2? Deleted Pic I'm on my way out, so I thought I'd drop this note instead of wait. Restore the Behemoth Picture that's been deleted (dead link's posted on Bertrand's page). That's all. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 17:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) evil cole hey al i just need one more photoKesslerbeast 19:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC)kesslerbeast Thanks Thanks a lot :) The Best in the World 1 question, do you think cole is alive is back in inFAMOUS 3 i mean the lighting bolt might have hit and revived him, what do you think? Background Color when editing I can't edit and I barely know what I am typing becasue the background is pure white, only the lniks are visible. You gotta help it's sorta frustratingHallowseve15 See I can't even type right.Hallowseve15 14: Still not fixed, it's still white to me :( Hallowseve1505, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Finally back Hey and yeah I'm finally back. When I said end of July I meant that as an approximate, I didn't kow the exact date I was actually gonna get back. Anyway I just got back yesterday and I should be getting active here again, but for now I'm gonna relax and resettle back, the jetlag's killing me CirChris -Retired 22:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Get on chat please. Hallowseve15 12:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC)